Le Poids d'une Vérité
by Stellina73
Summary: Suite de Le Poids d'une Destinée. Quelques jours après la bataille magique et la mort de Morgane, une nouvelle trahison va frapper Arthur Pendragon. Une fois de plus, tout va changer. "Cela ne s'arrêtera-t-il donc jamais?" le roi ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il allait tout perdre, et devoir réapprendre à vivre...
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde!

Voici (enfin?) la suite de Le Poids d'une Destinée, je sais je sais, j'avais dit que je m'y mettrais en avril et nous sommes fin juillet... Mieux vaut tard que jamais!

Bon, l'action va commencer assez vite hein, pour l'instant je n'ai écrit que ce prologue et les deux premiers chapitres. Je voulais attendre un peu de l'avoir un peu plus avancé pour publier mais moi non plus je n'en peux plus d'attendre ^^

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient hormis l'histoire. **Les caractères des personnages seront probablement modifiés**, je vais les confronter à des situations dans lesquelles nous ne les avons jamais vus, donc je ne sais pas si cela correspond à la façon dont vous les verriez réagir.

Bref, il y a plus de blabla que de prologue mais bon... :P

**Merci de votre fidélité!**

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

- Votre petit déjeuner est prêt, Sire.

Toujours ce ton neutre, ce regard éteint, ces gestes lents, mesurés.

- Ah, enfin Merlin! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! Je mourrais de faim!

- Eh bien vous voilà sauvé.

Les répliques ressemblait à celles du Merlin d'avant. Mais elles n'en avaient que l'apparence. Le garçon qui autrefois les lançait de façon enjouée, les disait à présent négligemment. Comme pour se protéger, faire croire qu'il n'avait pas changé. Mais Arthur n'était pas dupe. Le roi se rendait bien compte que depuis le retour de son ami il y a quelques jours, il n'était plus le même.

Bien sûr, il tentait d'améliorer son état, il avait réduit ses corvées, tenté de le faire rire. Mais malgré ses efforts, au fil du temps, Merlin se renfermait. Il voyait leur amitié se flétrir, sans pouvoir y remédier.

Le blond finit par se décider pour honorer la promesse qu'il s'était faite quelques temps auparavant. Il prévint son serviteur qu'il partait en balade le lendemain, pour toute la journée. Cette fois, il était bien décidé à le faire parler, sur tout, n'importe quoi, mais il avait tant besoin d'entendre sa voix. Sa vraie voix. De connaître ses pensées, ses sentiments, ses craintes.

Il hésita peu de temps sur leur destination, le lac où il avait vu la jeune fille s'imposa dans sa tête. Il alla se coucher serein et plein d'espoir. Priant pour que la confiance de son ami lui revienne, et qu'il lui avoue enfin la cause de tous ses tourments. Il ne demandait qu'à ce que son ami partage ses peines avec lui, se décharge de ses angoisses afin qu'il puisse l'aider à les porter.

Après tout ce que Merlin avait fait pour lui dans le passé, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, être un bon ami. Être un ami qui veillerait sur le brun, partagerait ses secrets, le rassurerait dans les nuits sombres, lui redonnerait le sourire. Il ne voulait plus le perdre. Confiant, il dormit d'un sommeil léger, sans se douter que ce serait sa dernière nuit paisible, dans un tel confort, avant...longtemps.

* * *

**Merci de votre passage et de votre lecture**!

Je sais que c'est très léger pour l'instant, mais _la suite viendra dans les jours qui viennent._

A très bientôt :)

Stellina73

:D


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà la suite! Enfin plutot le vrai début ^^

Bon, tout de suite de l'action hein, j'pense que de toute façon c'est ce que vous attendez ;)

Merci de votre fidélité! Et Merci à toi legend pour ta review :) (ainsi que Lele-35 mais toi j'ai pu te répondre directement ^^)

Enjoy

:D

* * *

Lorsque Merlin se réveilla, il pensa immédiatement à Arthur. Et à sa fameuse promenade en forêt. Le blond avait eu l'air si enthousiaste en lui proposant qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser. Il soupira. Il savait qu'il allait encore devoir faire semblant d'être intéressé par la discussion, et comme d'habitude, Arthur ne s'apercevrait pas de son malaise. Il allait devoir se forcer à sourire, voire à rire, alors qu'il n'en avait plus la moindre envie.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, qu'il avait perdu sa magie, il ne parvenait plus à parler franchement aux autres. Il n'avait plus la force de les contredire. Il leur disait ce qu'ils voulaient entendre pour avoir la paix. Il aurait voulu se coucher dans l'herbe tendre et dormir, dormir indéfiniment, partir en douceur. Il aurait voulu plonger dans le lac, et rejoindre Freya. Mais cela aurait fait tellement de mal à Gaius. Et Arthur. Bien sûr, avec lui il avait fallu donner le changer, mentir encore, lui lancer quelques piques pour qu'il ne se pose pas de questions.

Alors il continuait sa vie d'avant, tristement fade. Il accomplissait ses corvées qui, sans user de magie, se révélaient désespérément longues. Il ne vivait que pour les autres, dans l'attente du fameux jour où Mordred viendrait prendre sa revanche. Jour où Merlin se planterait, désarmé, devant Arthur. Suivant encore sa destinée. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à la mort.

Il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles des dragons, ni d'Alator. Celui-ci avait visiblement gagné car lorsque les chevaliers étaient retournés sur le champ de bataille, les corps les plus nombreux étaient ceux des sorciers de Morgane. Il fallait avouer que la présence de Kilgharrah en cas de guerre n'était pas négligeable. Mais le lien avec lui était coupé, comme celui avec la délicieuse Aithusa. Merlin se sentait si seul, il s'était habitué à eux, sa magie avait semblé les relier par des fils invisibles qui lui avaient pourtant semblé solides. Mais à présent ils s'étaient rompus. Il était devenu un homme comme les autres, sans rien de plus hormis les innombrables deuils qu'il portait, et dont le poids commençait à lui faire courber l'échine.

Il songea avec ironie que c'était là une bien mauvaise façon de commencer une journée, avec toutes ces idées noires et morbides! Il se leva doucement et passa devant un Gaius encore endormi. Lequel était plutôt malheureux depuis les récents déboires de son protégé. Merlin allait devoir faire encore plus d'efforts pour masquer ses faiblesses.

Il partit sans prendre de petit déjeuner et traversait la cour afin d'aller réveiller le roi lorsqu'il le vit, habillé et fin prêt, tenant deux chevaux harnachés.

- Ah, Merlin! Je t'attendais!

Pour le coup, le serviteur devint suspicieux. Le blond lui fit impatiemment un signe pour qu'il se mette en selle. Il semblait trépigner.

- Je suis déjà passé aux cuisines prendre de quoi manger en route.

Devant le silence méfiant de son ami, il ajouta:

- Tu vas voir, j'ai trouvé un endroit absolument magnifique pour pique-niquer!

Et il monta sur son cheval, si bien que Merlin dut faire de même, se demandant toujours d'où venait cette euphorie qui animait le roi. Lequel passa les deux heures de balades à jacasser. Son serviteur n'avait même pas besoin de répondre. Celui-ci finit même par en sourire, sincèrement. Mais quelle mouche avait piqué le noble pour qu'il paraisse ainsi excentrique?

Mais la tristesse enserra de nouveau le cœur du brun lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lac, celui de Freya. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui? Quel vicieux hasard avait donc décidé de sévir pour qu'Arthur s'éprenne de cet endroit? Il lui semblait sentir la plaie douloureuse de son unique amour perdu se rouvrir en son âme, et saigner. Abondamment.

Le blond le mena jusqu'à un petit promontoire qui surplombait l'eau. Une avancée rocheuse s'échappait de la végétation forestière, elle était plate et légèrement herbue, parfaite pour un pique-nique en soit. Le bout arrivait à deux ou trois mètres au-dessus de la surface clapotante, la vue donnait sur les montagnes qui se reflétaient dans le lac. Il était vrai que la place était sublime. Cette beauté sauvage donna les larmes aux yeux à Merlin. Il avait l'impression, petit à petit, de sortir de ce trou noir où il gisait. L'air de rien, Arthur le tirait vers le haut, vers la lumière. Mais le faisait-il consciemment?

Ils mirent pied à terre. Le blond détacha les sacoches de sa monture qui contenaient leur repas.

- Tiens Merlin, va donc attacher les chevaux. Et échauffe-toi la voix, parce que tu as deux heures de conversation à rattraper je te signale!

Le serviteur se contenta de sourire et mena les équidés dans les sous-bois, pour qu'ils soient sous la fraicheur des arbres. Il trouva un endroit agréable où il s'employa à desseller les animaux.

Il était en train d'alléger le second lorsqu'un bruit sec attira son attention derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, en face de lui se tenait Agravaine, arc en main. Avec un sourire sadique, il décocha la flèche. Merlin ne put que faire un bond pour éviter le trait vengeur. La pointe se planta dans la croupe de l'une des bêtes, qui hennit puissamment. Instinctivement, elle fit un écart pour se rapprocher de son congénère, tout aussi apeuré qu'elle. Coincé au milieu, le garçon sentit la panique l'envahir. Il s'agrippa à leurs crinières et leva les pieds pour éviter de se faire piétiner.

« Là. Tout doux! Calme! »

Mais les paroles n'eurent aucun effet sur les bêtes terrorisées. Elles se séparèrent brièvement et il profita de l'occasion pour se libérer. Avec Agravaine se trouvait un groupe de soldats, mais Merlin ne les connaissait pas. Ils n'étaient surement pas de Camelot. Les archers pointaient leurs armes sur lui et l'oncle du roi cria en empennant une autre flèche:

- Tuez-le!

Le serviteur se mit à courir pour rejoindre Arthur. Si seulement il avait encore de la magie... Il aurait enfin pu se débarrasser d'Agravaine. Une volée de flèches se planta dans les troncs autour de lui, l'évitant par miracle. Les soldats le rattrapaient et il atteignit l'avancée rocheuse en pleine vitesse. Le roi était debout au bord du promontoire, admirant le paysage. Il se retourna brusquement, surpris par le bruit. Derrière lui, Merlin entendit les archers décocher à nouveau. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur Arthur, les faisant basculer tous deux dans le vide.

L'eau était glaciale. Le noble fut le premier à remonter à la surface, il prit bruyamment une grande bouffée d'air car il ne s'était pas préparer au plongeon. Il secoua nerveusement la tête pour évacuer le liquide de ses yeux tandis que le brun le rejoignait.

- Merlin! Mais ça ne va pas de...

- Nagez, vite! Vers le milieu du lac!

- Non! Je compte bien rejoindre la berge et me sécher!

- Je vous en supplie! Ils vont nous tuer!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette...

- Faites-moi confiance, insista le serviteur en trainant l'autre par le bras.

Ils parcoururent quelques mètres puis Arthur se retourna.

- Merlin! Mais non attends! Tout va bien, c'est mon oncle!

- Arthur, s'il vous plait, écoutez-moi attentivement, fit le brun d'une voix claire qui se voulait posée, à la manière d'un adulte parlant à un enfant récalcitrant.

Tout en parlant, le serviteur se plaça entre les soldats et son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- J'agis pour votre bien. Écoutez, votre oncle est un traître. Il était de mèche avec Morgane et désormais il veut la venger. Il vient s'essayer de me tuer dans les bois! Je sais que vous ne voudrez pas me croire mais...

- Non, en effet. Tu te trompes Merlin.

Ignorant le regard déchiré de son ami, le roi fit un signe de la main à Agravaine. Il le vit prendre une flèche et bander son arc. Le blond resta bouche bée sans parvenir à comprendre la situation. La trait siffla dans l'air avant de venir se ficher dans l'épaule droite de Merlin. Le noble comprit alors le geste de son servant.

- Tu t'es mis en bouclier?

- TUEZ-LES! TUEZ LE ROI!

- Vous me croyez maintenant?

- Nage! Dépêches toi!

Arthur prit son ami par la taille et s'employa à le tracter pour s'éloigner de leurs assaillants. Autour d'eux, les flèches pleuvaient. Mais bientôt leurs muscles s'engourdirent dans l'eau froide, Merlin pouvait à peine nager et réprimait difficilement des grimaces de douleur.

- Laissez-moi ici et éloignez-vous encore.

- Certainement pas!

- Vous allez vous faire tuer à cause de moi!

- On va mourir de froid de toute façon.

Ils nageaient de moins en moins vite. Un trait rata la tête du roi de quelques centimètres. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger. Le brun était à bout de force. Il paniqua, se sentant totalement impuissant pour protéger le souverain. Désespéré, il se mit à hurler:

- FREYA!

Autour d'eux, les pointes se détournaient et les évitaient pour s'enfoncer dans l'eau un peu plus loin.

- FREYA! Aide-nous! Par pitié!

- Merlin, mais ça ne va pas? Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Il s'interrompit car, tout autour d'eux, l'eau s'était mise à briller.

« _Je ne peux pas influer sur le monde des vivants Merlin. J'ai déjà outrepasser mes droits une fois, et j'ai été punie pour cela._ »

Arthur reconnut immédiatement la voix de la femme qui l'avait consolé, celle qui était apparue dans le lac. Mais comment Merlin pouvait-il...

- Je t'en supplie Freya, fais-le pour moi...

Depuis quelques instants, la pluie de flèches avait cessée. Seules quelques unes continuaient à tenter de les atteindre. L'eau prit une teinte azurée et scintilla de mille feux.

« _Votre salut réside en mes profondeurs_ »

Puis tout s'éteignit. Le brun regarda son ami très sérieusement et lui glissa:

- Alors il va falloir toucher le fond...

- Mais on va se noyer Merlin!

- On va mourir de froid de toute façon! Fit le servant, reprenant la réplique du blond avec un sourire espiègle.

Le premier depuis longtemps...

- Faites-moi confiance...

Le jeune homme disparut brusquement sous la surface. Son ami était terrifié par cette soudaine disparition. Il tourna sur lui même à la recherche d'une quelconque aide providentielle. Pour lui, c'était clair, le salut dont parlait cette...femme, était la mort. Quoi d'autre? Son regard tomba sur son oncle qui s'acharnait à vouloir le tuer, désormais seul sur l'avancée.

Après tout, ne s'était-il pas déjà rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait faire confiance qu'à Merlin? Un autre membre de sa famille venait de le trahir. Il se décida alors à suivre son frère de cœur. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration et, non sans appréhension, il se laissa glisser doucement vers les profondeurs. La descente lui sembla interminable. La température était de plus en plus basse et de violents frissons agitaient son corps fourbu. L'air commençait à lui manquer et tout n'était que ténèbres. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son ami et la peur de se noyer s'imposait à son esprit. Il sentit une main caresser sa joue et la douce voix de la jeune femme murmura à son oreille:

"_Ne perdez pas la foi en lui. Il ne vous trahira jamais."_

Il sentit la semelle de ses bottes toucher le sable fin qui constituait le fond du lac et il perdit soudainement connaissance.

0~~0~~0

Des vaguelettes agitaient doucement la surface de l'eau, le vent soufflait dans les feuilles et de noirs nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus du château. Comme pour avertir les habitants de la sombre nouvelle qu'apportait le cavalier qui galopait, seul, vers la cité.

* * *

Verdict? _review_? :)

**Merci pour votre passage**! Laissez un petit mot pour qu'il en reste une trace! La suite n'est pas encore écrite, seulement le chapitre suivant. Vos propositions sont donc les bienvenues et je peux encore les prendre en compte pour améliorer mon histoire :)

A bientot

Votre dévouée Stellina

:D


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir Bonsoir!

tout d'abord, merci à Legend pour cette gentille review :) Oui j'avoue que j'aime particulièrement ce site pour cela, la façon de publier chapitre par chapitre m'offre la possibilité de me faire plaisir en petites fins à suspense :P C'est mon pêché mignon ;)

Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que j'ai pas mal hésité avant de poster ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si le personnage que j'ai créé intéresse un tant soit peu les lecteurs, mais bon il est là, et je m'y suis attachée alors... Rho et puis c'est mon histoire, c'est moi l'auteure! Je fais ce que je veux! NA!

Donc voilà, pas beaucoup d'actions dans ce court chapitre. Il est plutot présent pour préparer de futurs événements. (ouh, le vilain spoiler! :P) La fameuse discussion tant attendue est pour le prochain chapitre ;)

En l'attendant, Enjoy!

:D

* * *

Désemparés, les hommes ne savaient que faire. Morgane leur avait assuré qu'ils se battraient contre des adversaires à leur hauteur. En aucun cas il n'avait été question de sorciers. Arkan se sentait coupable. En acceptant de prendre les rênes du groupe, il devait porter la responsabilité de ses congénères, et les autres lui devaient obéissance. Les règles fixées étaient simples, évidentes, et claires. Morgane l'avait trompé, alors involontairement, il avait trompé ses hommes.

Ils étaient partis à l'attaque de Camelot. Et même s'il se sentait mal à l'aise d'attaquer le royaume de celui qu'il avait vu pleurer, Arkan était aussi soulagé d'entrer enfin en action. Ils avaient suivi l'enchanteresse. Les sorciers s'étaient plantés devant eux. Puis le dragon. Et enfin celui dont il avait vu le cadavre, bien vivant et prêt à se battre. Voir que l'un de leur opposants avait été capable de vaincre la mort elle-même l'avait convaincu que cette offensive était une mauvaise idée. Ce qui n'avait été qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'était alors révélé comme une certitude.

Il avait ordonné à ses subordonnés de tourner les talons. Cette guerre n'était pas la leur. Ils s'étaient cachés dans leur refuge, celui que leur avait trouvé Morgane. Ils avaient attendus quelques jours mais à présent les provisions manquaient, et les hommes s'interrogeaient sur leur avenir. Ils ne savaient même pas comment avait fini la bataille. Et les disputes éclataient.

Certains voulaient retrouver la sorcière. D'autres voulaient reprendre leur vie d'avant. Quelques uns voulaient partir, rester, attendre, se séparer, rester ensemble. Finalement, les regards convergèrent vers Arkan, qui jusqu'à présent était resté silencieux.

Tu as été un bon chef jusqu'à maintenant. Tu as eu la présence d'esprit d'épargner nos vies. Que décides-tu? Demanda l'un des hommes.

Je ne suis pas votre commandant. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été. Morgane a voulu nous endoctriner, elle s'est servi de nous. Je n'ai rien de plus que vous, en aucun cas je n'ai le droit de vous donner des ordres. Je ne veux pas décider pour vous. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux décider que nous restions unis si certains préfèrent le contraire, cela créerait des désaccords. Vous n'avez pas de comptes à me rendre, c'est à votre conscience et à elle seule que vous devez vous référer. Chacun a sa propre histoire. Chacun doit choisir lui-même sa voie.

Le silence tomba. Tous le dévisagèrent, impressionnés par sa tirade. Le plus vieux s'avança.

Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu as su faire des choix dans notre intérêt. Malgré ce que tu sembles penser, tu es un bon chef. Justement parce que tu gardes la tête sur les épaules. Je fais le choix de continuer à te suivre.

Balza a raison, continua un autre. Si nous voulons continuer ensemble, nous avons besoin d'un homme tel que toi pour nous guider, pour éloigner le chaos. Je me joins à vous.

Moi aussi!

Je serai également des vôtres.

Une bonne partie du groupe les suivit. Arkan soupira. Il ne voulait pas être chef, il n'était pas fait pour cela. Un des hommes, qui était resté en retrait, fit alors d'une voix quelque peu sceptique:

Quand bien même avons-nous un chef, nous n'avons pas d'argent. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans...

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, si bien que plusieurs dégainèrent leurs épées.

Moi, j'en ai de l'argent!

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Tous fixaient cet homme aux cheveux d'ébène mi-long.

Je vous paierai généreusement si vous accomplissez la tâche que je vous confie. Vous devrez vous battre, et tuer deux hommes.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Arkan une nouvelle fois. Ils semblaient le supplier d'accepter. Pourtant, lui était méfiant, il flairait la supercherie...

Une ultime mission malhonnête pour commencer une nouvelle vie, murmura un jeune garçon, plus jeune encore que le commandant.

Celui-ci serra les dents. Il se sentait acculé. De quel droit pouvait-il aller contre le sens général? Briser l'espoir des homme qui lui avaient pleinement accordé leur confiance?

Soit.

Parfait! Fit le « client » en se frottant les mains. Avez-vous des archers?

0~~0~~0

La stupeur et l'effroi que ressentit Arkan lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme qui était de dos et qui s'occupait de ses chevaux n'avaient pas d'égal. Tout en lui arrachant son arc des mains, le dénommé Agravaine chuchota:

Celui-ci est à moi.

Derrière eux, les archers hésitaient, reconnaissant également le puissant sorcier. Une branche craqua et il se retourna vivement. Agravaine tira.

L'autre fit un pas de coté et évita de peu la flèche qui atteignit l'une des bêtes. L'enchanteur fut bientôt coincé entre les animaux mais après quelques secondes il parvint à s'enfuir.

TUEZ-LE !

Un nuage de pointe partir, mais l'autre était rapide et se rua entre les troncs. Ils se mirent à le poursuivre et Agravaine rendit son arc à Arkan pour pouvoir suivre le rythme. Lequel mit quelques secondes à réagir, les autres le dépassant allègrement, suivant le pas du dirigeant. Ils arrivèrent au bord du lac et aucun trait n'avait atteint la cible. Arkan vit le sorcier se jeter sur le roi pour le protéger et ils tombèrent dans l'eau. Les quelques mètres qu'il leur restait à parcourir donnèrent aux fugitifs le temps de s'éloigner un peu.

Puis le blond finit par les voir et, étrangement, il arrêta de nager. L'enchanteur se mit face à lui et dos à leur ennemis. Arkan ne comprenait plus rien, ce n'est que lorsque le noble adressa à leur commanditaire un signe de la main qu'un éclat de compréhension l'éclaira.

Ils avaient été engagé par un homme de la cour, un traître à la couronne. Mais le sourire rassuré du souverain se décomposa. Agravaine venait d'arracher à l'un des hommes son arme et, sans la moindre hésitation, il tira. La flèche se planta dans l'épaule droite du sorcier sous les yeux effarés de son ami. La bile se mélangea à la salive d'Arkan qui eut la brusque envie de vomir.

TUEZ-LES ! TUEZ LE ROI !

Les autres écoutèrent et bandèrent immédiatement leurs arcs. Mais le jeune bandit ne parvenait pas à quitter l'étrange duo des yeux. Le noble tirait son serviteur blessé. Alors qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir. Il se mettait en danger pour lui...

Agravaine lui lança un regard suspicieux et lui fit signe de tirer. Indécis, il obéit. La flèche effleura l'oreille du souverain.

Il se souvint alors avoir vu cet homme pleurer l'ami qui, une fois de plus, faisait tout pour le protéger. Lui n'avait jamais eu une personne ainsi aimante dans sa vie. Jamais personne ne se serait jeté entre une lame et lui pour le sauver. Et même s'il avait besoin de cet argent, il préférait rester pauvre plutôt que de devenir un monstre. Il ne savait pas de quoi son avenir était fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais il sentait que désormais il devait prendre son destin en main. Et il savait ce qu'il ne voulait pas être.

Il rangea son arme dans son dos.

Que fais-tu? Demanda l'un des siens, attirant l'attention d'Agravaine.

J'arrête. Continuez si vous voulez. Je fais le choix de ne plus être votre chef.

Puis il ajouta en regardant le traître dans les yeux.

On nous avait promis un combat. Tirer ainsi sur des hommes désarmés et en position de faiblesse relève pour moi de l'assassinat. Ce n'est pas une façon de tuer un roi.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eut la certitude d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il partit. Sans voir qu'après quelques instants de réflexions, la plupart partirent aussi. Sans voir le lac s'illuminer d'une douce lueur bleutée. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le cri désespéré du sorcier. S'enfonçant dans les bois, Arkan essuya d'un geste rageur ses yeux humides. Mais que lui arrivait-il?

0~~0~~0

Assis à la table d'une taverne, l'ancien bandit buvait silencieusement l'ultime verre que pouvaient lui payer ses dernières économies. Il ne savait même pas où il dormirait. Il n'avait pour bagage que son cœur trop lourd et son esprit emplit de trop d'incompréhensions. Un homme tira la chaise en face de lui.

Salut! Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici?...

Non, c'est la première fois que je viens ici. Je commence ma nouvelle vie par une nouvelle taverne!

Ah! voilà une bien belle façon de penser! Décidément, les nouveaux départs, c'est la saison. Je viens moi aussi de prendre de nouvelles résolutions.

Arkan finit par relever le nez de sa boisson et lorsqu'il reconnut l'homme qui lui faisait face, son cœur eut un raté. Jadis, ce visage souriant avait été déchiré par la tristesse et la souffrance. Le destin lui faisait-il un douloureux pied de nez ou...

Ou lui offrait-il l'inestimable occasion de se rattraper?

La chance venait-elle de lui désigner l'ami qu'il n'avait jamais eu? L'éclat de lumière qui illuminerait sa solitude trop obscure? Quoi de mieux pour commencer une nouvelle vie que de payer ses dettes passées?

Après avoir fait pleurer cet homme, il se promit de le faire rire.

Je suis Arkan, fit-il en tendant la main avec un sourire.

Gwaine.

La poignée de main scella la décision du jeune homme.

* * *

Alors alors? Review!

Rho et aufait, petits malins de followers, je sais que vous lisez sans laisser de review... Bande de petits sacripans! Comment je fais pour savoir si ça vous plait moi? Comment je peux m'améliorer si vous me dites pas ce que vous en pensez? Allez, vous avez encore pleins de chapitres pour vous rattraper! ;) Mais merci quand même de lire, c'est déjà beaucoup ne vous inquiétez pas :)

Et merci à mes fidèles Lele-35 et Legend, et bienvenue à Snapou Black, ravie de te voir rejoindre l'équipe! ;) Et j'espère voir tous ceux qui lisaient la première partie de cette histoire revenir bientôt, j'veux pas vous perdre mes ptits lecteurs chéris!

*hum... espère que ce qui sont encore là ne partiront pas en se disant "oulala, laisse tomber, c'est une psycopathe celle qui écrit cette fiction -' "*

La suite euh... dès que je l'aurai écrite x)

A bientôt

Stellina

:D


	4. Chapter 3

Bon, voilà enfin la suite. Je viens à peine de l'écrire, je suis morte de fatigue, mais je voulais la poster ce soir quand même!

J'implore votre indulgence, je considère les discussions entre Arthur et Merlin comme un défi très ardu. Conservé les caractères des personnages est une tache difficile, j'espère y être arrivée un minimum.

ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit un si long chapitre!

Je fais une réponse collective pour toutes les reviews, bien qu'elles méritent toutes une réponses individuelles. Je vous adore mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, j'ai préféré utiliser le temps que j'ai trouver pour écrire la suite :P (et merci lele, j'ai fait attention aux tirets cette fois-ci ^^)

Un immeeeeeeeense merci donc à tous les lecteurs, vous êtes géniaux! Cette histoire n'existerait pas sans vous!

Donc voilà, bonne lecture! (et en avant-prémière pour... Anath! Ehe, enjoy! ;)

* * *

Lorsqu'Arthur reprit ses esprits, il garda les yeux fermés, tentant de se calmer, de réfléchir. Pour comprendre. Sous son visage à présent lisse et serein, il sentait la terre meuble parfumée des senteurs de l'automne. Il était allongé sur le ventre, il se sentait bien, mais un léger inconfort le gênait. Il finit par comprendre qu'il avait froid aux pieds. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua le liquide glacial qui circulait dans ses chaussures.

_"Mes bottes seront fichus, il me faudra les faire remplacer à Camelot, je n'aurai qu'à demander à..."_

Il interrompit ses pensées, son cœur s'accélérant soudain et la mémoire lui revint.

La dernière fois qu'il avait été conscient, c'était au fond d'un lac. Comment pouvait-il respirer? Comment pouvait-il vivre? Il aurait dû être mort. Quelqu'un avait dû le sauver in extremis de la noyade. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Non, il ne voulait pas d'autres explications. Ou bien était-il dans une sorte de paradis? Ce fameux endroit dont parlent les légendes? Ou alors...

Il se força à formuler entièrement sa pensée. Pour s'en imprégner. Pour commencer à l'accepter. Parce que malgré le fait qu'elle semble incroyable, infaisable, contre toute attente, elle était la plus plausible. Il inspira un grand coup.

La magie était-elle véritablement intervenue dans sa vie? Mais pour le sauver cette fois? Plus le temps passait, et plus ses anciennes certitudes s'ébranlaient. La magie n'était pas mauvaise. Pas toujours. De cela désormais il était certain. Il décida de laisser ce débat intérieur pour plus tard. Un autre, bien plus urgent, le taraudait.

Il avait cru tout connaître de son servant, il pensait que celui-ci avait eu une vie simple, sans grand intérêt. Si bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais questionné plus que ça sur son passé. Mais maintenant des doutes l'assaillaient. Merlin avait été très proche de la magie récemment. Trop proche. L'instinct du roi lui insufflait des réflexions dérangeantes, hésitantes. Il connaissait le prénom de la Dame du Lac.

_**"Fais-le pour moi"**_

Toujours étendu face contre terre, le souverain entendait le souffle paisible de son ami, son frère, tout près de lui. Il résista à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était pas prêt. Il avait peur. Peur de savoir. Peur que tout change. Peur de comprendre ce qu'il sentait lui échapper depuis des mois. Peur que plus rien ne soit comme avant. Parce qu'inconsciemment, il s'apercevait que Merlin avait changé. Il était plus grave, plus réfléchi. Torturé comme il l'avait été, n'aurait-il pas du revenir craintif? Nerveux ? Fuyant?

Arthur s'en voulait de douter ainsi de son meilleur ami, mais la logique de son histoire était bancale. Pourquoi un sorcier aurait-il attaqué Morgane pour libérer un homme du peuple? Pourquoi le Grand Dragon lui-même était-il venu défendre Camelot? Alors que la Sorcière voulait réintroduire la magie dans la cité. C'était un véritable casse-tête. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il devait lui manquer des éléments, et des informations importantes.

Et à tout cela s'ajoutait la trahison d'Agravaine. Pourquoi? La magie avait tué sa sœur. Comment avait-il pu s'allier à celle qui voulait la faire revenir? Le roi n'y comprenait rien. Que faisait Merlin au milieu de ces affaires d'Etat? Comment avait-il appris la vérité? Jamais, de mémoire de Pendragon, un serviteur n'avait pris tant d'importance dans une monarchie. Ce n'était pas normal. Cela n'aurait pas du arriver. Mais voilà, ce n'était pas n'importe quel serviteur, c'était Merlin. Et le blond ne parvenait pas à le considérer comme les autres servants du château. C'était Merlin, avec son grand sourire, ses remarques piquantes, son rire communicatif, sa mine innocente, son attention bienfaisante, ses paroles parfois si sages, parfois si irréfléchies, son soutien permanent. Un portrait bien trop beau pour être vrai lui soufflait sans arrêt une petite voix dans sa tête. Il voulait la faire taire. Il n'y parvenait pas.

Depuis quelques années, les tourments s'abattaient sans cesse sur Arthur Pendragon, et Merlin, pourtant, était toujours là. Debout devant les obstacles, au coté du roi. Malgré les guerres, les trahisons, les épreuves. C'était bien là le problème, il était toujours là. Dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais. Dans les situations normales comme dans celles embarrassantes. Claires, ou étranges. Il semblait mêlé à tout, toujours, depuis son arrivée. Cela troublait le jeune souverain. Mais il avait été forcé de reconnaitre le courage de son acolyte. C'était dans le danger qu'il était redevenu lui-même. Il avait pris les choses en main. C'était une facette de sa personnalité que le roi méconnaissait jusque là. Mais le caractère de Merlin avait trop de facettes. Il lui semblait découvrir une profondeur dans le personnage qu'était son servant qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée.

Il avait besoin de savoir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se posait des questions. il doutait de tout. Il avait été trop confiant, trop naïf et nombreux était ceux qui en avait profité. Il devait être dur. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il était trop sensible, trop émotif. Son père l'avait déjà prévenu dans sa jeunesse. Il allait devoir changé. Vite. Et à présent il traquerait la vérité sans relâche. Plus personne n'abuserait de lui.

Doucement, ébloui par la lumière du jour, il ouvrit les paupières.

Un petit ruisseau coulait près de lui, il y baignait jusqu'aux chevilles Avec un grognement, il rampa d'un mètre pour se mettre au sec et se redressa en s'étirant. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un bois, dans une petite clairière, le soleil aurait pu le réchauffer si de gros nuages noirs n'avaient décidé de lui faire obstacle. On apercevait au Nord une chaine de pics dentelés. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Ces montagnes ne lui étaient aucunement familières. Pourtant il avait déjà pas mal voyagé. Où était-il donc?

Son regard tomba sur Merlin, qui gisait, lui aussi les pieds dans l'eau. Le cœur du blond s'arrêta. Une flaque de sang l'entourait. Ce fut elle qui alerta le plus le souverain. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient? Suffisamment de temps pour que son ami se vide de son sang, la flèche toujours présente dans son épaule. Il devait agir vite à présent. Instantanément, il oublia toutes ses nouvelles résolutions, ses questions et ses incompréhensions. Son frère de cœur était en danger. Plus rien d'autres n'importait. Il se leva en ignorant ses muscles endoloris. Il arracha la pointe de la chair du brun avec une grimace inquiète. Il alla remplir ses paumes d'eau pour laver un peu la vilaine plaie déjà boursouflée. Il n'avait qu'une crainte: que la blessure s'infecte. En pleine forêt, perdus au milieu de nul part, une infection pourrait devenir mortelle.

Le visage pale du serviteur restait inanimé. Le souverain arracha un bout de sa propre tunique qu'il humidifia d'eau claire pour lui faire un bandage. Il porta le brun en grimaçant. Après cette petite séance de nage dans le lac glacial, son corps n'était plus en état de s'activer et tout son être réclamait le repos. Il ignora les alarmes que lui lançaient ses nerfs fatigués. Il installa son précieux fardeau contre un arbre, se débarrassa de sa veste de cuir et la posa en guise de couverture sur le blessé toujours inconscient.

Il s'employa ensuite mollement à faire un feu, essayant d'être le plus efficace possible, chaque seconde comptait. Il trouva très peu de bois sec, et s'appliqua pour l'enflammer. Il y parvint au bout de quelques minutes. Enfin, il s'assit à proximité du brasier, lequel s'imposait entre lui et son servant. Un long frisson parcourut son échine, lui arrachant un léger gémissement. Il mourrait de froid. Il jeta un regard inquiet au ciel. Ils avaient été pris de court. Ils n'avaient ni nourriture, ni couvertures. Il s'aperçut soudain avec effroi que son épée était restée attachée à sa selle, soigneusement rangée dans son fourreau. Il avait été imprudent.

Plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort en fixant le visage inerte et blafard de son ami, il maintint son esprit alerte en résumant la situation et en l'analysant. Il avait perdu du temps en réfléchissant. Pendant ses incessants questionnements, Merlin avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Ils n'avaient rien pour se sustenter et uniquement le feu pour se réchauffer. Ils étaient dans une région, avec une forêt assez dense, inconnue, sans la moindre arme et juste un peu d'argent que la bourse du roi contenait. Par miracle, elle était restée attachée à la ceinture du blond pendant leur mésaventure.

Bref, la situation était désespérée.

S'il n'agissait pas, ils ne tiendraient pas plus de quelques heures. Le froid affaiblissait considérablement son ami déjà mourant. Et à en croire le ciel, la pluie ne tarderait pas. Voire même l'orage. Ils n'avaient aucunes chances. Ils allaient mourir perdus dans ces bois. Camelot se retrouverait sans souverain. Ses conseillers allaient alors se tourner vers le dernier membre de sa famille...

Arthur se félicita d'avoir changer son testament deux jours plus tôt. Son père avait raison, pour un bon roi, les décisions importantes n'attendaient pas. Il fallait que chaque choix majeur soit consigné par écrit. Un poids s'enleva de ses épaules. Son royaume serait sauf.

Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur son front et un grondement sourd résonna. Le souverain scruta le feu, qu'il avait fait sous l'abri de l'arbre pour le protéger. Un vent mauvais se leva et porta l'averse jusqu'au flammes crépitantes. Le blond soupira longuement, ses efforts étaient vain. De violents soubresauts agitèrent le corps de Merlin et il se hâta d'aller l'examiner. Déjà, la fièvre le brulait.

Arthur avait envie d'hurler, contre cette maudite pluie, contre ce vent vicieux et ce feu trop faible. Contre le sorciers qui avaient tant perturbé sa vie, contre Morgane qui l'avait trahi, contre cette fièvre qui gagnait du terrain sur son ami sans forces, contre Agravaine qui avait tiré sur Merlin. La haine l'envahit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas une vie normale? Pourquoi ne vivait-il pas dans une petite maison entourée de champs, avec ses parents et sa fiancée, passant ses tranquilles journées sans risquer sa vie à chaque instant, s'occupant uniquement de l'avenir de ses champs et de ses cultures. Mais non, il était né prince. Il se préoccupait de la vie de milliers de gens, risquait régulièrement sa vie à la guerre, à chaque promenade, partie de chasse, le danger le guettait. Il ne pouvait se fier qu'à peu de gens, sans cesse analyser, réfléchir. Il était fatigué. Las.

« _Cela ne s'arrêtera-t-il donc jamais? _»

Il se doutait déjà de la réponse. Si, avec son dernier souffle, la paix viendrait. Merlin gémit doucement et Arthur se maudit de perdre son temps en lamentations et réflexions inutiles. Ça n'aiderait pas Merlin. Le feu s'éteignit faiblement et la pluie redoubla. Des éclairs se mirent à zébrer le ciel qui s'assombrissait encore. Était-ce déjà le soir? Le roi finit par se décider. Rester immobile ainsi, c'était attendre que la mort prenne son ami. Il se leva une nouvelle fois et enleva sa tunique pour la passer à Merlin. Une fois torse nu, il pris aussi délicatement que possible son ami dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas malmener sa blessure. Il se mit en route à travers la forêt d'un pas lourd.

Les arbres filtraient un peu l'averse mais un froid mordant les tenaillait. Arthur était à bout de force, s'il parvenait encore à marcher ainsi chargé, c'était par la puissance de sa volonté. A chaque pas, il se disait qu'il ne devait pas abandonner. Merlin avait toujours donner tout de lui, jusqu'à sa propre vie. Il devrait marcher jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Et là, ensemble au milieu de la nature, ils se coucheraient sur le tapis de feuilles qui leur servirait de linceuls.

Alors qu'il allait lâcher prise, Arthur aperçut droit devant lui un chemin plat et plutôt large. Les arbres étaient plus écartés et lorsqu'il rejoignit la route, la pluie lui fouetta le visage, plus hargneuse que jamais. Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. La fin était proche. Il le sentait dans son esprit fatigué, dans tous ses muscles qui hurlaient leur faiblesse. Un chariot passa sur la route devant lui, tiré par un cheval alezan, alors qu'il sortait enfin des sous-bois.

Arthur croisa un regard. Deux yeux gris le fixèrent, ébahis. La terre semblait tourner, le vent hurler. Ses muscles lâchèrent. Il était allé au bout de lui, au bout de ses dernières forces. Pour Merlin.

Il tomba à genoux, faisant son possible pour poser son ami le plus délicatement possible. Une fois celui-ci reposant sur le sol trempé, il s'abandonna aux ténèbres qui depuis si longtemps le guettait. Un cri retentit.

0~~0~~0

- PERE ! Arrêtez-vous!

L'homme solide qui se tenait à l'avant tira sur les rênes et avec un renâclement mécontent, sa jument s'immobilisa. Le jeune homme bondit de la charrette sans laisser le temps à son père de l'interroger. Il se rua sur l'homme qui venait de s'évanouir au bord de la route. Torse nu, on voyait sans peine de muscles impressionnants qui lui avait permis de porter l'autre garçon. Lequel semblait très mal en point. En fronçant les sourcils, ignorant la pluie qui commençait déjà à transpercer ses vêtements, le jeune Kenelm posa sa main sur le front du brun. Une violente fièvre le possédait.

Le plus âgé, Erwin, s'approcha doucement de son fils et posa la main sur son épaule.

- Je pense que ton attention vient de sauver ces deux hommes mon garçon. Portons-les à la maison.

Ils hissèrent les deux évanouis à l'arrière du chariot et se remirent en route, hâtant un peu plus la bête qui les tractait.

A peine arrivés devant la modeste bâtisse, Kenelm appela sa mère à grands cris. Celle-ci s'empressa de préparer deux couchettes pour leurs malades et le jeune homme offrit généreusement son lit à celui dont il venait de découvrir la blessure à l'épaule. En la voyant, le maître de maison qui venait de mettre sa bête à l'écurie devint soucieux.

C'était une blessure de combat, certainement causée par la pointe d'une flèche, car elle était trop fine pour qu'un poignard l'ai engendré.

- Ils se sont attirés des ennuis. Ils faudra que nous restions méfiants, nous ne savons pas qui sont ces gaillards. Et si le blond se mettait en tête de nous attaquer, je nous vois mal lui résister. Je ne pourrai pas lutter contre ses muscles saillants!

- Je doutes que ce soit de mauvais hommes, Erwin.

- Comment...

- Le brun avait deux tuniques et encore une veste en cuir par-dessus. L'autre était torse nu. Son bandage avait été fait avec un morceau de l'une de ces tuniques. La plus grande. J'imagine mal des voleurs ou des assassins se déshabiller au milieu d'un orage et déchirer leur vêtements pour l'un des leurs. Même s'il est mourant. Tu ne crois pas?

- C'est possible, en tout cas, je les garderai quand même à l'œil, un bâton à la main!

La femme sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

- Allez, viens, allons manger. L'odeur de la soupe les fera peut-être se réveiller.

0~~0~~0

Arthur ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il était toujours torse nu mais il portait un pantalon sec et il était allongé sur un matelas composé de quelques couvertures, dont l'une d'elle, remontée jusqu'à ses épaules, le réchauffait efficacement. Il songea avec ironie qu'être inconscient pour se réveiller ensuite dans un lieu différent devenait une habitude. Une habitude dont il se passerait volontiers. Il se redressa et examina la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était plutôt petite, un lit, une petite table en bois clair et une maigre armoire la meublait. Le lit, défait, était vide. Le roi se leva d'un bond. Où était Merlin? Une peur terrible s'insinua en lui. Il enfonça presque la porte en sortant.

Dans la pièce à vivre, autour d'une table où était posées des assiettes creuses et une large soupière, étaient assis deux hommes, une femme et...

- MERLIN!

- Cadwal! Comment vas-tu? Mais...Comment m'as-tu appelé?

Arthur resta sans voix. A quoi jouait-il? Les regards de la famille de paysans se posèrent sur lui. Instantanément, il comprit.

- Pardonnes-moi...! Je ne sais pas où j'ai la tête. Je me sens tout...confus.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Merlin l'avait tutoyé. Lequel avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de sang froid, bien sur pour l'instant, mieux valait ne pas révéler leurs véritables identités.

- Vous avez dormi plusieurs heures. Nous allions interroger votre ami sur ce qui vous est arrivé lorsque vous avez... surgit, déclara la femme d'une voix tranquille.

- Oui, je suis désolé pour la porte, je ne savais pas où j'étais et...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien. Ces portes sont solides, je les ai taillées moi-même. Je m'appelle Erwin, voici ma femme Eloane et mon fils, Kenelm. C'est lui qui vous a vu, sur le bord du chemin.

Le roi reconnut les yeux gris du jeune homme.

- Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Mon nom est Cadwal.

- Voulez-vous un peu de soupe?

- Avec grand plaisir!

Eloane le servit avec un sourire chaleureux. Merlin, enveloppé d'une fine couverture, dégustait déjà son précieux repas. Arthur vit par la fenêtre qu'il faisait nuit, et en conclut que c'était-là un diner.

- Alors Meriadec, comment vous êtes-vous blessé?

Le souverain et son serviteur échangèrent un regard hésitant.

- Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, croyez-le bien, mais je voudrais m'assurer que... enfin vous voyez... que je n'héberge pas des bandits...

Merlin prit la parole sans aucune hésitation dans la voix.

- Mais c'est tout naturel. Nous étions chez nous lorsque des bandits sont arrivés. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous défendre...

Il jeta un regard en coin à son ami, qui compléta:

- Notre mère étant morte il y a quelques années, nous ne vivions qu'avec notre père. Nous avons été submergés, et lorsque nous sommes parvenus à nous enfermés dans la maison, Père était mortellement blessé...

Nouvel échange de regard.

- Il nous a ordonné de passer par la porte arrière de la bâtisse et de nous enfuir. Nous ne voulions pas mais nous n'avions aucune chance. J'ai pris cette flèche alors que nous courrions vers les bois.

- J'ai juré à mon père de protéger mon petit frère quoiqu'il arrive. Et j'ai failli échoué. Sans vous, il serait mort. Je vous remercie mille fois de nous avoir ainsi secourus.

Erwin fit un geste pour lui dire que ce n'était rien. Arthur respira profondément. Ils avaient menti à la perfection. Eloane arbora une mine attristée.

- Je suis désolée pour votre père. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Elle masqua habilement son trouble. Ces hommes n'étaient pas frères. Elle le savait. Ils était trop différents. L'un blond et musclé, l'autre brun et chétif. C'était des détails qui échappaient aux hommes, mais qui ne trompaient une femme perspicace.

Arthur commença à manger avec appétit, l'esprit enfin apaisé. Pour cette nuit, ils étaient à l'abri. Et il avait déjà récupéré une bonne partie de ses forces. Pour le moment, tout allait bien.

Un éclair illumina la pièce par la fenêtre et un coup de tonnerre monstrueux retentit. Dehors, une cabane prit feu.

Erwin se leva immédiatement et tenta de retenir son fils, mais celui-ci s'était déjà jeté dehors. Des hennissements affolés résonnèrent. Les hôtes comprirent alors que le chalet était en fait l'écurie. Tous sortirent avec précipitation, hormis Merlin que sa blessure handicapait encore. Une fois dehors, ils ouvrirent des yeux affolés devant la scène qui se déroulait.

De longues flammes, probablement allumées par l'éclair, léchaient le petit bâtiment de bois. Kenelm tentait désespérément de se ruer vers lui alors que son père le retenait en criant.

- Lâchez-moi! Il faut sortir Falone!

- Non Kenelm! Ta vie vaut plus que celle de cette jument! Je ne te laisserai pas entrer dans cette écurie!

- Père! Elle est le dernier bien qu'il nous reste! Sans cheval nous ne pourrons faire les marchés! Ce sera la ruine! Lâchez-moi!

- Non!

Hypnotisé par les immenses flammes, Merlin ne remarqua le roi qu'une fois qu'il entra dans la bâtisse.

- NON !

Le cri alerta les autres qui virent le blond s'engouffrer par la porte restée ouverte. Erwin en resta sans voix et lâcha son fils qui, figé par la surprise, ne songea même pas à rejoindre le souverain. Tous s'arrêtèrent de respirer. Les hennissements déchainés s'accentuèrent encore et bientôt, l'homme encore torse nu sortit en menant la jument par la longe. La cabane s'effondra.

La bête se cabra avec frénésie, la panique électrisant ses veines. Cramponné à la corde qui le retenait, Arthur utilisait toutes ses force pour lutter contre l'animal. Kenelm remercia le ciel pour qu'il ait mis cet étranger sur sa route. Jamais il n'aurait pu obliger la jument à lui obéir ainsi. L'espace d'un instant, il imagina que ce forcené était son grand frère, celui qu'il aurait toujours voulu avoir. Falone, sous les douces paroles du blond, finit par se calmer. Il la mena à ses propriétaires soulagés.

- Vous êtes un héros, étranger, fit gravement Erwin.

- N'exagérez rien.

- Je vous suis redevable.

- Non, aucunement. Vous nous avez sauvé la vie, je ne fais que tenter de payer cette dette.

Eloane lança un regard à son mari qui signifiait clairement « Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit qu'ils étaient honnêtes! ».

Impressionné, Kenelm ne quittait plus son nouveau modèle des yeux.

- Il va nous falloir reconstruire l'écurie avant la saison des pluies...soupira le père de famille avec lassitude.

- Passons un marché, fit alors Merlin. Vous nous offrez l'hospitalité le temps que je me rétablisse, et mon frère vous aide à rebâtir l'étable!

Arthur jeta un regard interloqué au brun. Erwin tendit la main à celui qu'il nommait Meriadec.

- Marché conclu!

0~~0~~0

- TU AURAIS AU MOINS PU ME CONSULTER MERLIN !

- Vous auriez refusé!

- Faux! J'aurais juste réfléchi!

- Dans ce cas je vous ai évité une douloureuse épreuve!

- Tu ne paie rien pour attendre!

- Non c'est vrai, c'est vous qui payez à ma place pendant que je me repose...

Enfermés dans la chambre alors que toute la maisonnée dormait, les deux hommes réglaient leurs comptes. Isolés, ils redevenaient eux-mêmes. Merlin cessait alors de tutoyer le roi, et leurs querelles reprenaient. Mais même qu'ils ne se l'avouaient pas, c'était pour eux une façon de fêter leur survie.

- Cadwal... Non mais tu n'as rien trouvé de pire!

- Ce nom vous va à ravir!

- On dirait le nom d'un cheval!

- N'importe quoi!

- Bon, puisque désormais nous sommes seuls, j'aimerais que l'on parle un peu, Merlin.

Le brun avala sa salive. Il se doutait que le souverain aurait des questions à lui poser.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je parle sérieusement. Il y a des points que j'aimerait que tu éclaircisses. De nombreux points.

Le serviteur ne savait que répondre, mais l'autre n'attendit pas sa réplique.

- Quand as-tu su qu'Agravaine me trahissait? Quand il a tenté de nous tuer? Quand Morgane t'a enlevé? Avant?

- Avant.

C'était la réponse à laquelle le blond s'attendait le moins. Mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Comment l'as-tu su?

- Un jour, alors qu'il multipliait les balades en forêt, je l'ai suivi. Il avait rejoint Morgane dans les bois. Je me suis empressé d'en parler à Gaius.

- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé?

Merlin fixa son ami avec un regard entendu.

- Oui, bon, c'est vrai. Je ne t'aurais probablement pas cru sur le moment.

- Vous m'auriez couvert de corvées oui!

- C'est certain.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

- Merlin, j'aimerais que tu me dises la vérité.

- A propos?

- De la Dame du Lac...

Le brun sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais il avait une occasion de se rattraper de ses mensonges passés. Il pourrait, au moins cette fois, être entièrement honnête. Et puis que pourrait faire le roi? Ils étaient à des lieux de Camelot. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas ici, il ne pourrait l'exiler.

- Comment connaissais-tu son prénom?

- Parce que je la connaissais elle.

- Tu la connaissais...Bien?

Il hésita brièvement. Il était encore passé tout près de la mort. Si l'une de leurs mésaventures venait à bout de lui, Arthur ne saurait jamais rien. Peut-être Gaius lui confierait la vérité. Mais il ne pourrait pas se justifier, expliquer.

- C'était la femme de ma vie. Mon unique amour.

Le blond en resta pantois. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance de la moindre histoire de cœur de son ami. Merlin avait aimé. Fort visiblement.

- Mais si elle veille sur le lac c'est que...

- Elle est morte.

Le brun s'efforçait de parler d'un ton froid, détaché, comme si ce dont il parlait ne le concernait pas. Arthur le remarqua et le mit sur le compte de la douleur.

- Comment est-elle...

- Elle a été tué.

- Quoi? Mais par qui?!

- Vous, souffla difficilement Merlin dans un souffle.

Ils étaient assis face à face sur le lit, mais le roi en bondit sur ses pieds, choqué. Le regard humide, l'autre précisa:

- Elle était la druidesse maudite.

Un éclair de compréhension frappa le souverain plus violemment que la foudre avait enflammé l'écurie.

- Mais... Quand je t'avais tiré des mains du chasseur prime... Tu m'as menti!

- Si je voulais tuer Guenièvre, ne mentiriez-vous pas pour la sauver?

Arthur ne parvenait pas à réaliser. Merlin avait aimé. Et lui, il avait tué la femme qui avait provoqué cette affection. Il avait si honte...

- Je me suis épris d'elle dès que j'ai croisé son regard...

Merlin essuya une larme et le blond se rassit. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Merlin avait libéré une druidesse, avait mentit à son maître, avait aimé. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

- Je suis tellement désolé Merlin. A cette époque je croyais que toute forme de magie était mauvaise.

Les yeux du brun s'illuminèrent. Avait-il rêvé?

- Et maintenant?

- Je me suis aperçu que c'était plus compliqué que cela. La magie peut être bonne, j'en suis désormais convaincu. Freya avait de la magie, elle nous a sauvé. C'est un acte de bonté, mais magique. Les deux peuvent donc s'allier.

Merlin osait à peine y croire. Le moment dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé. Arthur comprenait... Il avait envie de lui dire la vérité, pour prolonger ce moment d'honnêteté. L'adrénaline fit se tendre tous ses muscles.

- Mais il y a autre chose qui me perturbe.

A nouveau, le serviteur entra en apnée. Et si... Arthur avait tout compris? Non, c'était impossible! Et pourtant... Cela correspondrait avec son discours tolérant...

- Pourquoi des sorciers ont-ils lutté contre Morgane, celle qui voulait faire revenir la magie? Pourquoi le Grand Dragon a-t-il défendu la cité qu'il avait auparavant cherché à détruire?

- Les sorciers ne voulaient pas que la magie revienne de cette façon, par la force. Il n'y aurait eu aucune harmonie avec les personnes n'ayant aucun pouvoir. C'aurait été une période sombre. Les magiciens aurait asservi les autres. Et tous ne veulent pas ça.

- Et le Dragon?

- Kilgharrah est un être libre, il a sa propre façon de penser. Personne ne sait quelles sont ses véritables motivations.

- Kilgharrah? Tu connais son nom à lui aussi? Tu me mens encore Merlin, je le vois dans tes yeux.

Le cœur du serviteur s'arrêta. Il s'était trahi.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela?

- C'est logique...

- Non, ça ne l'est que lorsqu'on y réfléchit très longuement.

Il était piégé. Il devait dire la vérité. Soit cela le rapprocherait du roi. Soit ça briserait leur amitié. Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure. Et si... il n'en disait qu'une partie? Il pourrait révéler son secret au roi progressivement! Si, c'était possible!

- Alors, pourquoi aurais-tu réfléchi si longuement à une telle question Merlin?

- Savez-vous que j'ai connu mon père?

Arthur fut dérouté par le changement brutal de sujet.

- Quoi?

- Oui, rassurez-vous, je ne vous avez pas menti quand je vous avez affirmé ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Je l'ai vu après.

- Quel est le rapport...

- Vous étiez là ce jour là.

Surpris, le roi fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le lien.

- Il est mort parce qu'il avait décidé d'être bon. Parce qu'il avait décidé de vous suivre.

Les pièces commençaient à se mettre en place dans l'esprit du souverain.

- Mais aucun homme ne mérite qu'on le pleure.

Ce fut une stupeur totale qui figea le blond. C'était impossible. Oui, il avait dit cela à Merlin, un jour. Alors qu'il pleurait, qu'il tenait dans ses bras...

- Balinor!

- C'était mon père.

Un coup en plein visage aurait fait moins de mal à Arthur. Cette révélation voulait dire trop de choses. Il avait dit cela alors que Merlin pleurait son père. Il avait été cruel. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Merlin portait un deuil. Il avait été inattentif. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que Merlin avait perdu deux personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il avait été idiot. Merlin n'avait encore jamais osé le lui avoué. Il avait été un mauvais ami, il ne l'avait pas assez mis en confiance.

Mais une pensée effaça toute les autres. Balinor était un Seigneur des Dragons. Un don qui se transmet de père en fils. Alors Merlin...

- Tu es un Seigneur des Dragons.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton parfaitement calme et mesuré. Presque diplomatique. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, il bouillonnait. Merlin avait de la magie dans les veines.

- Oui.

- C'est pour cela que des sorciers, et que le Dragons sont venus pour te libérer. Parce que tu n'étais pas un simple homme du peuple. Parce que tu es le maître du dernier Dragon.

- Oui.

Une douce paix envahit Arthur Pendragon. Il était heureux. Chaque question avait une réponse claire. Il avait obtenu la vérité. Pour l'instant, il respectait ses résolutions à la lettre. Merlin possédait de la magie, oui, mais cela n'en faisait pas un être maléfique. Tout comme Freya. Il lui semblait découvrir une nouvelle dimension. Il allait lui demander qui était au courant lorsqu'il remarqua que... Merlin pleurait.

Voir ces larmes lui était intolérable.

- Merliiiiin... fit-il d'une voix douce. Merlin, qu'y a-t-il? Je te jure que je ne suis pas fâché. Au contraire, je suis content que tu m'ai enfin avoué la vérité, que tu aie eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour... Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

La tirade avait arraché au serviteur un sourire amer.

- Tout cela ...n'a plus... d'importance, hoqueta-t-il difficilement.

- Mais...Pourquoi?

- Je ne suis plus un Seigneur des Dragons.

- QUOI?

- J'ai perdu ce pouvoir.

Décidément, c'était la soirée de toutes les surprises. Il semblait au souverain qu'à chaque fois que son ami parlait, une nouvelle vague de stupéfaction l'atteignait.

- Comment cela?

- Je ne peux plus joindre les Dragons. J'ignore où ils sont et s'ils ont survécu à la bataille.

Perdu dans ses lamentations, Merlin ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de son erreur. Mais Arthur, lui, tiqua immédiatement.

- Euh...Merlin? LES Dragons?

Le brun ouvrit grand la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Le roi prit sa tête dans ses mains. Ils devaient arrêter cette conversation. S'il parlait toute la nuit, son serviteur continuerait-il de lui annoncer de telles nouvelles à chaque phrase?

- Kilgharrah et... et le dragon sortit de l'œuf que j'ai sauvé, qui était caché dans la tombe d'Askhanar.

- PARDON? As-tu encore beaucoup de surprises de ce genre en réserve Merlin?

- Euh... je crois que c'est tout. Je suis désolé.

- Tu m'as menti Merlin. Souvent.

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Vous avez hérité de votre père un royaume, j'ai hérité des Dragons. Il était de mon devoir de les sauver. Lorsque vous avez combattu Kilgharrah à notre retour, après avoir perdu Balinor, vous n'avez même pas blessé le Dragon. C'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de partir. Utilisant pour la première fois mon Héritage.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Il y a quelques mois, Arthur aurait hurlé, n'aurait pas pardonné. Mais les temps avait changé. Arthur avait changé. Il le savait. Il comprenait les raisons de son ami. Les acceptait. Avait-il le choix? Pouvait-il renier son frère pour ce qui faisait partie de lui? Ce qui coulait dans ses veines depuis sa naissance, ce qui lui venait de son défunt père? En un certain sens, ils étaient semblables. Merlin était un homme bien, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ces mensonges justifiés, même si ce manque de confiance le blessait.

- Je comprends. Tu es un ami précieux pour moi Merlin, il me faudra un peu de temps pour encaisser, pour réaliser. Mais j'apprécie ton honnêteté, au moins celle d'aujourd'hui, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je suis tellement désolé, j'avais peur que...

- Je sais. Tu as bien fait. Il y a quelques temps, je ne sais comment j'aurais réagi. Ce jour était le bon. Ou cette nuit plutôt... Allons nous coucher, j'ai beaucoup de choses à digérer!

Merlin acquiesça en séchant ses larmes. Cela n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer. La chance lui souriait. Mais cette discussion avait fait remonter toutes ses peines. Il voulait plongé dans le sommeil, se reposer, il était épuisé. Mais il était serein. Arthur savait, pas tout, mais beaucoup. Il avait bien réagi. Il n'avait même pas crié.

Arthur quant à lui, alla se coucher la tête pleines de nouveaux paramètres à analyser. Des journées de méditations allaient être nécessaire! La curiosité devenait maîtresse de lui désormais. Comment marchait le pouvoir d'un Seigneur des Dragons? Etait-il complémenté par d'autres pouvoirs magiques? Comment Merlin l'avait-il perdu? Que signifiait vraiment cette perte? Comment Merlin avait-il sauvé l'œuf? Comment était le dragon qui en était sorti? Comment avait-il réussi à dissimuler tous ces drames? En savait-il plus sur la bataille contre Morgane? Les réponses laissaient en lui encore plus de place pour de nouvelles questions.

Désormais, il avait quelqu'un avec qui parler librement de magie, quelqu'un de concerné qui répondrait à ses questions en connaissance de cause. Bien sûr avant il pouvait parler à Gaius, mais là... C'était différent. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, ses repères s'étaient écroulés. Il devait s'en bâtir de nouveaux. Il avait peur. Mais déjà, moins de doutes l'assaillaient. Fatigué, il décida qu'il attendrait le lendemain pour y réfléchir. Il y aurait aussi le surlendemain, et le jour suivant, et tous les autres. Ils étaient en vie, ils étaient à l'abri. Et après tout, c'était bien cela le plus important! Un sommeil peuplé de rêves sur des dragons l'emporta.

Merlin entendit le souffle de son ami s'apaiser jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il sourit. Demain serait un nouveau jour. Le premier jour d'une nouvelle ère.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de votre lecture! Moi qui ne suis pas une grande adepte des dialogues en général bah... je me suis lachée!

Review? là vous êtes obligés! ;P

A bientôt

Stellina

:D


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! Elle a été longue à venir, mais voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Vous êtes adorables! Je suis ravie de voir certains anciens revenir vers cette suite :D

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La nouvelle s'était abattue sur Camelot avec plus de violence qu'un ouragan. Le roi était mort. La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. Choquée, la population veillait dans les maisons, pleurant devant de petites chandelles leur souverain bien-aimé. Parce qu'ils avaient cru en Arthur Pendragon, ils avaient pensé qu'il serait meilleur que son père. Tous avait senti qu'il pouvait devenir un grand monarque. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

C'était l'oncle du roi qui avait vu le drame. Sans même pouvoir intervenir. Des bandits les avaient à nouveau attaqué, lui et son fidèle serviteur. Près du lac d'Avalon. Ils avaient été pris par surprise, blessés par maintes flèches, ils avaient fini par se noyer. Inutile donc de chercher les corps. Et le pauvre Agravaine ne s'en remettait pas, lui qui avait vu, impuissant, le décès du roi. Et qui allait devoir à présent porter la lourde responsabilité du trône.

- Cela n'a aucun sens!

- Gwaine je t'en supplie écoute moi!

- C'est la première fois que tu entres dans Camelot, comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qui se trame à la Cour?!

Assis sur le lit, Arkan fixait désespérément celui qui avait accepté de le loger pour la nuit. La veille au soir, ils avaient appris la nouvelle en rentrant dans la cité. Abattu par la culpabilité et par le chagrin de son hôte, l'ancien bandit n'avait pas dit mot. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait reconnu...

_* Flash back*_

- Bon, et bien je suis désolé mais il me faut rentrer à Camelot.

- Dans ce cas bon retour. Peut-être nous reverrons nous.

- Tu comptes rester longtemps dans la région?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Malgré les bruits entêtants qui emplissait l'auberge, Gwaine nota sans peine la pointe de gêne qui perçait dans les propos de l'autre homme.

- Tu dors ici?

- Euh...non. Je préfère trouver un autre endroit pour la nuit.

- Tu ne sais pas où dormir n'est-ce pas?

La perspicacité de son interlocuteur désarma Arkan, qui resta pantois.

- Euh...je...

- S'il était aussi facile de duper un chevalier, ça se saurait! Allez viens, tu as raison, un autre endroit sera mieux que les chambres miteuses de cette auberge. Une chambre au château te conviendras? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'autre répondit avec un sourire surpris, aucun mot ne pouvant traduire ses pensées. La fortune continuait de le guider, et il n'allait pas la lâcher!

0~~0~~0

Il était arrivés à la cité dans la soirée, comme tous les autres, la mort du souverain les avaient frappé de plein fouet. Dans un silence coupable, Arkan avait dormi sur un matelas dans la chambre de son nouvel ami. Les yeux rougis de Gwaine lui avait scellé les lèvres. Puis dans la matinée ils étaient sorti prendre l'air. L'ancien brigand avait alors fait une rencontre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Une rencontre qui le fit sortir de son mutisme.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans la rue, les voiles noirs couvrant la cité. Puis ils l'avaient croisé.

Arkan paniqua dès qu'il vit l'homme imposant qui remontait l'allée sur son cheval. Gwaine sentit son malaise sans le comprendre. L'autre n'avait qu'une peur, que l'homme le voit. C'en serait alors fini de lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Et sa présence mettrait aussi le chevalier en danger.

- Arkan que se passe-t-il?

- Il faut partir d'ici! Vite!

- Mais...

- Suis-moi!

Ils avaient couru jusqu'à se refugier dans les appartements de Gwaine. Essoufflé, Arkan fit le tour de la pièce pour vérifier qu'elle était bien vide.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

- Qui était cette homme? demanda l'autre d'une voix blanche.

- Agravaine.

- Je connais son nom, mais quel statut a-t-il à la Cour?

- C'est l'oncle du roi. Il va certainement lui succéder.

- Camelot est perdue.

- Quoi?!

- C'est un traître! Je le sais!

- Cela n'a aucun sens!

- Gwaine je t'en supplie écoute moi!

- C'est la première fois que tu entres dans Camelot, comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qui se trame à la Cour?!

Arkan était tenté de lui révéler la vérité. Mais il doutait que l'autre ne le croit. Après tout il devait être assez proche d'Agravaine, en tant que personnage important de la Garde Royale.

- Je...Je sais de source sûre qu'Agravaine est...impliqué dans la mort du roi.

- Je te demandes pardon?!

Le regard interloqué que lui jeta Gwaine l'empêcha de continuer. Mais il voulait être honnête. Malgré le mauvais pressentiment, qui devenait désormais récurent, et qui lui rongeait le ventre. Il sentait bien qu'il mettait les pieds dans une intrigue qui lui échappait. Il était en train de s'immiscer dans des affaires d'Etat. Lui, Arkan, le vagabond, l'indécis.

- Je...

- Messire! Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais votre présence est exigée d'urgence au Conseil, dans la salle du trône.

L'enfant était entré dans la pièce en courant, déballant son message sans même reprendre son souffle. Perdu, le chevalier posa de nouveau son regard inquisiteur sur son invité.

- Reste là jusqu'à mon retour. Nous parlerons dès que je reviens.

Sa voix était froide, dénuée de sentiments.

- Gwaine...Je...

Il s'était levé et, avec une hésitation, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son hôte.

- Sois prudent, vraiment. Méfie-toi de lui. Je te jure que je ne mens pas.

Gwaine sentait que quelque chose n'était pas clair. Qu'Arkan lui cachait quelque chose. Il lui tapota l'épaule en retour avec un coup d'œil entendu, puis s'élança à la suite de l'enfant-messager. Le bandit se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à organiser ses idées. Et à attendre. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir. Mais il aurait été un fugitif laissant un traitre au pouvoir. N'en deviendrait-il pas un traitre alors, envers celui qu'il s'était juré de protéger?

0~~0~~0

Gwaine suivait le jeune garçon sans vraiment lui prêter attention. Il avait toujours été méfiant envers Agravaine. Surtout après l'enlèvement de Gaius. Douter de l'oncle du roi sur les dires d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis un jour, c'était risqué, c'était malsain. Mais c'était instinctif, intuitif. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les dizaines de pensées négatives de l'assaillir. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, les principaux conseillers, chevaliers, Agravaine et Geoffrey de Monmouth se tenaient déjà là. Gaius manquait à l'appel, sans doute pleurait-il encore son défunt protégé.

Il entra en saluant les hommes d'un geste silencieux et il prit place entre Leon et Perceval, attendant la suite. Deux autres conseillers arrivèrent puis Geoffrey prit naturellement la tête du Conseil.

- Chers amis, l'heure est sombre, nos cœurs sont encore douloureusement endeuillés et pourtant, il nous faut déjà songer à l'avenir.

Gwaine regarda furtivement Agravaine du coin de l'œil. Non, c'était impossible, il avait dû rêver. Jamais un petit sourire en coin n'aurait pu s'étirer sur le visage de l'oncle du défunt, pas en ce moment de deuil. Et pourtant...

- Je suis ici parce que je sais que certaines idées s'installent déjà dans les esprits. Mais qu'elles sont erronées. Cela concerne la succession de notre regretté Arthur Pendragon.

Agravaine fronça les sourcils, Gwaine ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux du noble, les doutes étaient désormais trop présents. Arkan en avait semé la graine dans son esprits, et le reste avait germé sans effort.

- Je me doutes que, selon la tradition, la plupart d'entre vous pense que c'est à la dernière famille restante du roi de lui succéder.

L'oncle du roi carra les épaules et bomba le torse, fier comme un paon. Une vague de colère déferla sur le chevalier. Les réactions de l'homme aux cheveux noirs étaient anormales, immorales. La main de Perceval lui attrapa le poignet, calmant ses tremblements nerveux avec un regard apaisant.

- Mais Arthur Pendragon est venu me trouver il y a quelques jours, afin de modifier son testament.

Tous redoublèrent d'attention. Une révélation allait suivre, nul n'en doutait. Agravaine sentit la situation lui échapper et il perdit de sa superbe. Les conseillers avaient instinctivement avancé d'un pas, mus par un espoir tacite. Gwaine grimaça, seuls les chevaliers semblaient regretter leur souverain, tous les autres ne songeant qu'à prendre le pouvoir.

- Le trône revient à Messire Leon.

Les regards convergèrent instantanément vers le l'intéressé, la même stupeur se peignant sur tous les visages. Puis les expressions furtives qui passèrent sur ces-mêmes visages révélèrent les véritables pensées de leurs propriétaires. Surprise, méfiance, les conseillers. Appréhension, aplomb, Geoffrey. Stupeur, complicité, les chevaliers. Effroi, haine, Agravaine.

- Nous procéderons au couronnement ce soir. Vous pouvez disposer. Félicitations, Messire.

Conformes à leur éducation, la plupart allèrent à leur tour le féliciter, mollement cependant, déçus. Leon, lui, semblait sonné, il ne réalisait pas. Il allait avoir la journée pour se faire à l'idée. Bientôt, il serait le Roi Leon, souverain de la cité de Camelot. Pour laquelle il s'était toujours battu, avait maintes fois risqué sa vie, avait tout donné, vivant sans femme et sans folie. Ce soir, il serait couronné.

Geoffrey de Monmouth quitta tranquillement la Grande Salle, serein. Hormis Gwaine, personne ne vit Agravaine se lancer à sa suite d'un pas alerte, nerveux. La pièce se vida progressivement, Elyan et Perceval riaient avec un Leon encore hagard, blaguant sur le fait que désormais, ils étaient obligés d'obéir à leur ami. Gwaine se sentait à part, Arkan avait raison, il en était à présent certain. Il quitta la Salle du Trône la tête emplie de questions. Il devait retourner à sa chambre. Et il ne la quitterait pas avant d'avoir de réponses claires. Il avait la journée pour les obtenir. En espérant que l'autre ne se soit pas déjà enfui.

0~~0~~0

Arkan était là, assis sur le lit. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il leva vers lui un regard plein d'appréhension.

- Tu avais raison.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Rien encore. Mais fort heureusement Agravaine ne sera pas roi.

Le brigand lui jeta un coup d'œil interdit.

- Arthur avait modifié son testament, ce sera Sir Leon, le plus ancien des chevalier, son successeur.

Arkan soupira, visiblement satisfait.

- Qui es-tu vraiment?

Le quiétude n'avait été qu'un éclat de brièveté. C'était maintenant que le plus dur commençait.

- Un ancien bandit.

Le regard dur, Gwaine accusa le coup. Il avait toujours été d'un naturel désinvolte et rieur. La gravité et le sérieux qui marquaient à présent ses traits lui étaient d'ordinaire étrangers.

- Dans ce cas, comment as-tu su pour l'oncle du roi? Pourquoi t'être rapproché de moi? Tu voulais t'immiscer à la Cour?

- Je faisais partie de l'escouade qui a tué Arthur Pendragon.

Si le chevalier s'était attendu à ne pas apprécier les révélations de son invité, il n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'elles seraient si violentes. Si révoltantes. Il plaqua brutalement Arkan contre le mur.

- Comment as-tu osé...

- C'est Agravaine qui avait engagé ma troupe, j'en étais le dirigeant.

Gwaine fut sensible à la pointe de douleur et de culpabilité qui perça dans sa réplique. Il desserra un peu la main qui tenait la gorge du brigand.

- La moitié du groupe avait été décimée quand nous avions dû vous attaquer. Déjà là, je crois que c'était Agravaine qui était venu nous payer.

Le chevalier recula d'un pas en secouant la tête. C'était impossible.

- Puis nous avons été sous les ordres de Morgane, elle avait fait de moi le chef du groupe. Nous nous sommes préparé pour un combat dont on ne savait rien. Nous ne nous attendions pas à voir un bataillon de sorciers s'opposer à nous. Et quelle a été notre surprise en voyant ton ami sorcier se planter devant nous, perché sur le dos d'un dragon!

- Je te demandes pardon? Mon ami sorcier?

Arkan fronça les sourcils.

- Oui, celui qui a surpassé la mort. Le serviteur du roi.

Le tout avait été dit sur un ton naturel. Gwaine se laissa tomber sur le lit, la bouche entrouverte. Cela faisait trop de choses d'un coup. Agravaine, un traître, passe encore. Mais Merlin, un sorcier?! Le bandit sembla brusquement penser à quelque chose.

- Mais attends, Arthur était contre la magie non? Comment se pouvait-il que...oh! Personne ne le savait?!

Le chevalier se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

- Je suis désolé de t'apprendre ça... de cette façon...

Il semblait sincère. Et pourtant cette homme avait tué le roi, il avait eu entre ses mains l'arme qui était venu à bout du grand Arthur Pendragon. Il aurait dû l'éliminer sur le champ. Mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

- Racontes-moi ton histoire, racontes-moi tout. Que je puisse juger de ta sincérité.

Alors Arkan parla. De son enfance, il lui raconta la mort de sa famille lors d'une invasion, il lui avoua avoir attendu des jours entiers, caché dans une botte de paille, l'arrivée de l'armée de Camelot censée les défendre en échange de leur impôts. Il lui narra son adolescence cahoteuse, sa rencontre avec la troupe, leur tentative pour survivre. La violence, la mort, le pillage. Le coté sombre des hommes. Il lui confia même certains secrets que nul ne savait. Il parla pendant des heures. Gwaine l'écoutait, silencieux. L'interrompant parfois par une courte question. Il se retrouvait parfois chez cet homme, lui qui durant des années avait vagabondé sans but de taverne en taverne. Avant de trouver un avenir, de trouver Merlin. Etait-il le Merlin d'Arkan? Pouvait-il le guider avec la même bonté que son ami défunt avait démontré à son égard?

Arkan en arriva à l'attaque. A la bataille. A la poursuite d'Arthur et de Merlin. Il livra jusqu'à ses plus profondes pensées. Il décrivit sa désertion. Puis sa rencontre avec lui, Gwaine. Enfin, il s'interrompit, gêné.

- Pourquoi es-tu là?

- Pour payer mes dettes. Pour commencer une nouvelle vie, je te l'ai dis.

- Pourquoi Camelot.

- Parce que tu y habites.

Incertain, Gwaine attendit la suite.

- Parce que tu as perdu un ami à cause de moi. Et que personne ne peut comprendre à quel point un ami est précieux aussi bien que celui qui n'en a jamais eu.

Un lourd silence s'installa et Gwaine fut touché par l'honnêteté de son interlocuteur. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance.

- Messire Messire!

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer l'enfant messager hors d'haleine. Les deux hommes revinrent alors seulement à la réalité. L'espace d'une seconde, le chevalier eut peur d'être en retard au couronnement, mais même si le temps avait passé, il ne devait guère être plus tard que le milieu d'après-midi.

- Messire!

- Du calme mon garçon, que se passe-t-il?

- Vous devez partir! Vite! Ils vont venir vous chercher!

- Quoi? Qui va venir me chercher?

- J'étais dans le château, j'ai entendu du bruit à la bibliothèque alors je suis allé voir, Sir Agravaine en sortait, il semblait furieux. Alors je suis entré et c'est la que j'ai vu...

L'enfant éclata en sanglot, les tremblements agitaient son corps chétif. Gwaine s'accroupit en posant ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune et Arkan se rapprocha doucement.

- Geoffrey de Monmouth est mort. C'est l'oncle du roi qui l'a tué. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, alors j'ai couru pour prévenir quelqu'un mais quand je suis arrivé dans la cour...

- Qui avait-il dans la cour?

- Des soldats attaquaient les chevaliers.

- QUOI?

- J'ai couru ici pour vous prévenir, parce que je me suis dis qu'ils ne penseraient pas tout de suite à vous, comme vous n'êtes plus très souvent avec les autres chevaliers...

- Où était Sir Leon?

- Dans la cour. Avec Messires Elyan et Perceval.

Gwaine se redressa et demanda durement à Arkan:

- Tu es prêt à honorer ta dette?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement sans la moindre hésitation.

- Alors allons-y, nous devons protéger le roi.

0~~0~~0

Cachés derrière l'angle d'un bâtiment, les deux acolytes regardaient attentivement la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux ébahis. Agravaine semblait avoir pris le contrôle des soldats, il avait sans doute tué Geoffrey pour étouffer l'affaire du testament, lequel était déjà surement détruit. Seul Leon se dressait désormais sur sa route, les conseillers auraient trop peur après ce coup d'Etat pour lui faire opposition. L'oncle du roi venait de prendre le pouvoir. Il était trop tard pour la cité s'il avait réussi à embrigadé les soldats.

Au milieu de la Cour Royale, des gardes tentaient difficilement de maitriser Elyan, Perceval et Leon. Quelques autres chevaliers gisaient, morts dans leur résistance.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir m'accompagner? Nous risquons notre vie en agissant ainsi.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vais risquer ma vie autrement qu'en bafouant la loi. répondit Arkan avec un sourire.

- En un certain sens, nous bafouons celle qu'établit Agravaine.

- Alors je suis sur mon terrain, ce sera peut-être à moi de te guider dans ce cas.

- Dans tes rêves!

Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent silencieusement dans l'une des ruelles de la cité.

0~~0~~0

- Leon, Leon, Leon... Pourquoi tant de résistance? La cité est mienne. Le trône ne se transmet que par le sang, qui es-tu pour oser y prétendre?

- Le trône m'a été confié par Arthur, il est désormais de mon devoir de m'acquitter de cette tache avec l'honneur qu'il m'a fait en me l'attribuant.

Désormais tous les chevaliers étaient maitrisés, désarmés. Une petite dizaine était maintenue à l'arrière, devant eux, les trois principaux était tenus par des gardes. Ils en fallait quatre pour que Perceval reste en place. Tous trois se démenaient comme beaux diables pour se libérer. Leon fut mis à l'avant, encadré par deux gardes qui lui enserraient fermement les bras, l'empêchant de se débattre. La foule commençait à se masser autour d'eux, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi les personnes les plus importantes de la cité s'entretuaient.

Agravaine descendit lentement les marches, se donnant ainsi l'air d'un prédateur. Un sourire mauvais s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

- Ta loyauté m'écœure. Arthur est mort, tu n'as plus à lui être aussi fidèle.

- Il perdure entre ces murs.

- Tu crois cela?

- Il demeure dans les cœurs et les pensées de chaque personne dans cette cité. Vous avez peut-être pu acheter une partie de l'armée, il en sera autrement avec la population.

- Lorsque ta tête tombera, ils me jureront allégeance sans hésitation. La peur est une arme redoutable.

Leon recommença à se débattre, sentant le danger venir. Elyan et Perceval l'imitèrent. Agravaine dégaina son épée.

- A genoux devant moi.

- Jamais.

Le noble fit signe aux gardes de le forcer. Les coups plurent et malgré sa volonté, le chevalier finit par plier. Des chuchotements affolés retentirent dans la foule et les deux autres chevaliers tentèrent vainement de venir en aide à leur ami. L'un des soldats lui pencha la tête en avant.

- Tu étais le seul à te dresser entre moi et le trône après Geoffrey de Monmouth, qui git dans la bibliothèque. Désormais, Camelot me revient.

Il leva sa lame.

- POUR L'AMOUR DE CAMELOT !

Agravaine s'interrompit les bras levés tel un bourreau, cherchant l'origine de ce cri. Deux cavaliers déboulèrent au galop dans la cour, tenant d'autres chevaux sellés par la bride.

0~~0~~0

L'adrénaline électrisait Arkan. Il répéta en hurlant le cri de Gwaine. Un cri de chevalier.

- Je vais libérer Leon, charge toi des autres, lui glissa Gwaine avec autorité.

Arkan ne pouvait pas encore dégainer, il tenait trop de chevaux pour avoir les mains libres, il se rua en direction des chevaliers et les soldats paniquèrent. Une fois près d'eux, il lâcha les bêtes et sortit son épée. Le combat commençait...

Les chevaliers se débattirent avec plus de force, certains parvinrent à se libérer et à aider les autres. Les habitants de la cité s'écartèrent, ayant peur de se faire blesser par une lame égarée. Arkan tua à tour de bras, libérant un à un les chevaliers encore prisonniers. De nouveaux soldats affluaient, ils allaient devoir faire vite. Il leva la tête et vit Leon monter sur le cheval que tenait Gwaine. Agravaine se dirigea vers le cheval de son ami. _Son ami..._

_- _**Agravaine!**

L'intéressé se tourna, curieux de voir qui l'interpelait ainsi. Lorsqu'il reconnut celui qui lui avait désobéi lors de l'attaque visant Arthur, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La haine l'envahit. Celui qui avait mis à mal l'assassinat du roi se mettait à nouveau en travers de sa route. Il oublia Gwaine, Leon et le trône. Il devait éliminer ce bandit.

- TUEZ CET HOMME !

Arkan redirigea son cheval et chargea le noble l'épée au poing. Il croisa le regard interloqué de Gwaine. D'un coup, tout fut limpide.

- FUYEZ ! SAUVE LES CHEVALIERS !

- JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS LA ! LES CHEVALIERS AGISSENT EN EQUIPE !

- JE NE SUIS PAS CHEVALIER ! VAS-T-EN !

Gwaine lui porta un ultime regard déchiré et partit au galop, suivit par les autres. Les soldats ne leur posèrent pas problème, tous se ruaient vers Arkan. La population s'empressa de s'écarter pour les laisser passer. La population...

- PEUPLE DE CAMELOT ! JE JURE SUR L'HONNEUR DES CHEVALIERS DE TROUVER LE MOYEN DE VOUS LIBERER DU JOUG DE CE TYRAN !

Des vivats l'acclamèrent et il se rua au dehors de la cité, s'empêchant de regarder le cavalier entouré de soldats qui rendait leur fuite, leur survie possible. Un homme qui avait été un bandit, mais qui aurait pu être un homme d'honneur, un chevalier. Un homme qui allait mourir pour eux. Les chevaliers passèrent sous la porte principale, libres.

Gwaine serra les poings sur ses rênes. Il venait de perdre un autre ami.

* * *

_Votre avis? oui je sais, je suis trop sadique avec mes personnages, mais celui là je pouvait me le permettre, c'est moi qui l'ai créé ^^_

**Merci beaucoup** pour votre lecture! Les cours vont bientot reprendre, alors le rythme de publication va encore ralentir je pense, désolée...


End file.
